doughboysfandomcom-20200213-history
Bob’s Big Boy with Dave Ferguson
"Bob’s Big Boy with Dave Ferguson" is Episode 61 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Dave Ferguson. "Bob’s Big Boy with Dave Ferguson" was released on July 14, 2016. Synopsis Birthday Boy and Comedy Bang! Bang! vet Dave Ferguson hops in studio to discuss an American classic, Bob’s Big Boy, and to participate in an impromptu Diner Draft. Ferg offers his preferences for his Last Meal. Nick's intro The Las Vegas Strip: a 4.2-mile stretch of Las Vegas Boulevard South, it's one of the most famous streets in the world, but up through the 1930s, it was nothing but a dusty, sunscorched strip of Nevada desert highway. In 1941, architect Wayne McAllister was commissioned to build what would become the Strip's very first hotel and casino, El Rancho Vegas - a resort that had just two blackjack tables. McAllister, one of the leaders of a Space Age futurist style of architecture known as Googie, seen most famously in Disneyland's Tomorrowland, subsequently designed such classic Vegas staples as the Desert Inn and the legendary Sands Hotel, home base of the Rat Pack and the setting of the original Ocean's 11. While many of his creations have since been redesigned or demolished, arguably his most famous building is still intact: the oldest operating location of a sit-down burger chain founded by Robert C. Wian in Los Angeles' San Fernando Valley. In 1949, on Riverside Drive in Burbank, McAllister constructed a stylishly-curved carhop-friendly drive-in branch of Wian's restaurant, anchored by an over-sized statue of its cherubic mascot. The location became so famous that The Beatles would dine there during their U.S. tour. The chain grew throughout the U.S., at one point operating under two dozen different brands across different regions, including Elias Brothers, Frisch's, Kebo's, Manners, Mr. B's, Shap's, Vip's, and Yoda's. Its iconic mascot statue made a bigger impression on American culture than its chili, spaghetti, and milkshakes, and later served as the escape pod and hibernation chamber for the villainous Dr. Evil in the original Austin Powers. By 1967, founder Wian cashed out his initial 350 dollar investment in spectacular fashion, selling his company to hotel chain Marriott for 7 million dollars, the equivalent of $50 million today. Now, after a bankruptcy scare at the turn of the century, there remain 93 restaurants in the U.S. - 83 of which are in Michigan - and a staggering 279 locations in Japan. This week on Doughboys: Robert C. Wian's large son, Bob's Big Boy. Ferguson's intro (to Doughboys) "Howdy-ho!" So goes the famous greeting of South Park's Mr. Hankey the Christmas Poo, and so goes the pilfered trademark drop of Mike Mitchell, an L.A.-based comedian formerly known for his work with underground comedy legends, The Birthday Boys. That is, until he paired up with a sharp-tongued wordsmith and fellow Upright Citizens Brigade alum, Nick Wiger, to record a podcast that would offer a refreshing and sincere alternative to the posh foodie culture that had consumed the 2000s. Capitalizing on Wiger's masochistic work ethic, and Mitchell's begrudging but necessary presence, the pair set out to treat chain restaurants with the same passionate and critical eye Mitchell had once reserved for Star Wars sequels and anything new or progressive. With a meandering and self-admitted unprofessional flair, Spoonman and Burger Boy, as they would dub themselves, won over audiences in hundreds with a broadcast that was equal parts glut and gab. Since their first 'cast on May 20, 2015, Wiger and Mitchell have gorged their self-proclaimed soft bodies at over 60 franchised eateries, all the while exponentially growing in their mutual hatred for both themselves and each other. Meanwhile the Spoon Nation and Burger Brigade fan factions have only lapped it up, as the Doughboys podcast has chowed its way to the upper crust of the Feral Audio charts and five-fork ratings from critics and #hashtag-loving fans alike. How long can it last? It's a question the hosts ask of their very lives. I hope you like cucks, because today, we're talking Doughboys. Fork Rating Member of the Ballpark Buds Club. 2016 Diner Draft Ferguson trades his first pick of "Hamburger" to Nick's next two picks. This throws the whole snake order off (see the numbers for the ordering). Last Meal In a future where air is money, Dave Ferguson puts his life on the line by placing a large air bet with the government on the Dayton Flyers in the NCAA Championship. Betting against a corrupt government proves to be a bad move and Dave is placed under arrest. Initially he does not receive a death sentence but the public demands his head after he makes fun of Mitch too much. Sentenced to death by crushing under the weight of unsold Birthday Boys DVDs, Dave must choose his last meal. Dave begins by opting to steal Mitch's lunch from him, depriving him happiness. He then requests perfectly fried chicken (from Plan Check in LA), Annie's mac & cheese, and a small side salad. To go with this basic stuff, he'd want something more gourmet, like a grilled pork belly with asparagus. For a beverage, he chooses a good craft IPA and a milkshake. Roast Spoonman Doughboys Server Hall Of Fame Claudia Quotes #hashtags #DinerDraft #TeamSpoon vs. #TeamCuck or #WigersWinners vs. #DaytonFlyers #DinersSoWhite #ProsVsJoes #DoesFrischsCrinkle #DreamDiner The Feedbag Photos (via @doughboyspod) Category:Regular Episodes